


watermelon sugar

by olliebrobeck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Goshiki is Baby, I love him, Shiratorizawa, Third-Year Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: The boys of Shiratorizawa's volleyball club are having their last practice before the third years graduate, and Goshiki Tsutomu has something to say.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the story. the song's chorus is just stuck in my head lol

It was the last weekend of the third years at Shiratorizawa before their graduation on Monday. Few people can prove this, but the school’s volleyball club took this revelation the hardest. Specifically, their forthcoming ace.

The team was practicing serves on Saturday with minor commotion out of the ordinary, as if the upcoming loss wasn’t looming over everyone’s heads. Sunday rolled by, and most of the first years had taken their free day to study in their dorms. 

Goshiki had remained fidgety the entire practice, but he wasn’t botching the sets Shirabu was doing, so there was no reason for him to get scolded at. When practice ended, he even got a compliment from Ushijima, saying he did well today.

The ace’s words seem to have broken through him.

“Um,” Goshiki started. He shrunk at the stares of his teammates, who were changing into casual attire.

“Yes, Tsuto-chan?” Tendo keened, lazily adjusting the strings of his STZ hoodie. 

“Well,” the first year took a deep breath, and Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Are we going to just stand here and say nothing?” he nearly yelled. He wasted no time continuing.

“I mean, I expected something more considering this is the last day we’ll all be here!”

It wasn’t Goshiki stating the obvious that brought the original content mood down; it was the sudden reality that was coming soon for everyone that was avoiding it.

“Goshiki, you idiot, we know that!” Shirabu hissed, his voice quiet to match the silence of the clubroom.

“Now, now, Kenji-kun,” Tendou sung. He made a ‘calm down’ gesture to everyone. “Yeah, we’re gonna be gone after tomorrow, but it’s no use getting your bangs singed up.”

“He’s right,” added Yamagata. “I think we’re all sad about it, but you’ll be fine without us! You were chosen on this team because of your incredible skill.”

“You’re the best of the best! Isn’t that right, Wakatoshi-kun?” The fiery red-head leaned towards their captain, who nodded without argument. It took all of Goshiki’s strength to not tear up. 

“Besides,” Tendou continued, “you’ll have Kenji as your captain! And we all know he’ll give Tsutomu a splendid time next year, right?”

Some agreed, Semi laughing in amusement. Shirabu grumbled something about doing the opposite.

“And there you go! See, Tsutomu, you’ll be fine. Don’t worry about us. You should watch out for Kawanishi, instead!” He grinned at the second-year.

“I didn’t even say anything!” he snapped, and Tendou laughed.

Goshiki looked down at the palm of his hand. He could still feel the sting of the ball as it’s slammed down on the other side of the net. All this time, he had yearned for attention and praise from the people he admired. He recalled Ohira telling him to be proud of himself every once in a while. He may be right. Come next year, he will have to attempt to look down at his stinging palm once more, and then again, and again after that. Perhaps he’ll finally understand how Hinata feels when he wins with a perfect spike. 

On that Sunday evening, Goshiki bowed to his upperclassmen for the last time.

“Thank you for everything. I will be the next ace to take us to Nationals. I won’t let you down!”

And he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be an ushitsuki fic but my love for the stz boys never seem to fail me.
> 
> if you want, check me out on tumblr: [olliebrobeck](https://olliebrobeck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'll be posting this on wattpad too; same handle.
> 
> thanks for reading, losers B-)


End file.
